Inside Out
by AimeeGemma18
Summary: Gabriella Find's Out The Truth About Troy's True Way's.


**Inside Out**

Author's Note : Hey Guy's This Is My First Fanfiction, Hope You Like It Took Me A While To Actually Write This Story Because Of My Head Saying No But Finally Sat Down And Wrote It.

Chapter One :

Gabi's Pov :

As I Sat In My Make Up Chair Looking Back At My Reflection I Wondered How I Got Here In The First Place These Past Few Month's Had Been Hell For Me And My Mind, It's Funny How He Still Hasn't Found Out That I Caught Him In The Act At The Club Or For The Matter Of Fact Her House. I Applied More Bluish On To My Heated Cheek's I Could Feel The Hurt And Betrayal In My Heart How Could Our Love That Was So Deep Fall From Between The Sheet's Into Sharpay's Hand's, I Question Myself Every Single Night But It's Always's The Same Question Why Can't I Just Leave Him? His Already Betrayed My Trust. But In The End Of The Day I Love Him So Much To Look Past That Evil Witch And Try To Make It Work, But I Know Tonight Is The Night His Going To Break Every Single Promise His Every Made And Do The Deed And Break My Beating Heart.

"_Said you're gonna be here in a minuteSitting in the mirror getting prettyGotta look my best if we're gonna break upGotta look my best if we're gonna break up"_

I Heard The Door Bell Ring Three Time's A Little Joke We Both Recall That Happened In Senior Year, That Will Be Shattered Like All Of Our Memories Together. I Walked Slowly Down The Spiral Stair's My Nerve's Had Kicked In What If I Had Took It All The Wrong Way But I Know I Was Denying It Yet Again Like All The Other Time's. I Opened The Door With Shaking Hand's There He Was In All Of His Glory East High's Golden Boy Troy Bolton The Man Who Claimed Loved Me For The Past Four Year's. His Head Was Bowed Down Like I Was Some Forbidden Queen With A Half Smile Planted On His Lip's I Could See In His Jame's Dean Glossy Eye's That He Was Playing Hard To Get.

"_I can hear you knocking at the front doorAnd I know exactly what u came forTrying to say goodbye but it's hot and heavyTrying to say goodbye but it's hot and heavy"_

"_So come on won't you give me something to remember?Baby shut your mouth and turn me inside outEven though we couldn't last forever, babyYou know what I want right now""Hit me one more time it's so amazingHow you shook my world and flipped it upside downYou're the only one who ever drove me crazy'cause you know me inside out"_

I Woke Up In The Morning With A Strong Willed Face On Until I Looked Over My Shoulder And Found The One Person I Knew It Would Be Hard To Let Go Of. As I Put My Feet On The Hard Wooden Floor His Arm's Snaked Around My Waist I Shrugged Them Off With Hurt And Anger He Knew The Reason's Why I Made Them Very Clear Last Night Until He Planted His Soft Lip's Upon Mine. I Got Up Slowly And Pushed The White Door Open He Got The Word's "Get Out" Very Clear And Pulled His Expensive Clothe's Off The Floor And Padded To The Door His Last Word's Were "I Love You Brie" That's When My World Fell A Part And I Broke Down In Fit's Of Angry Sob's This Was Really The End Of An Era.

I know that we probably shouldn't do this"_Wake up in the morning feeling stupidSaid that we were done but you're all up on meSaid that we were done but you're all up on me""Tell me how we got in this positionGuess I gotta get you out my systemTrying to let you go but it's not that easyTrying to let you go but it's not that easy""You touch me and it's breaking me downI'm telling you let's just give it up and get down"_

"_So come on won't you give me something to remember?Baby shut your mouth and turn me inside outEven though we couldn't last forever, babyYou know what I want right nowHit me one more time it's so amazingHow you shook my world and flipped it upside downYou're the only one who ever drove me crazy'cause you know me inside out""So come on won't you give me something to remember?Baby shut your mouth and turn me inside outEven though we couldn't last forever, babyYou know what I want right nowHit me one more time it's so amazingHow you shook my world and flipped it upside downYou're the only one who ever drove me crazy'cause you know me inside out"_

Author's Note : Thank You For Reading My Oneshot Which Took A Lot Of Thought Into And I Hope You Review And Rate My Story. Bless Your Reader's And Thank's To Britney Spear's For Writing Such An Honest Song.


End file.
